Luke and Flora went up the hill
by Nipah-chan
Summary: Luke and Flora went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Luke fell down and broke his crown and Flora came tumbling after...
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day – the suns rays stretched far over the patchwork landscape. Spare for one tall point – there was a long hill protruding uncomfortably from a field of sheep. But the sheep stood around the base of the hill – unwilling to climb up its unforgiving cold grassy slopes. And it was for this reason that young Luke Triton simply had to explore.

The Layton family were on a picnic in the countryside. They'd found a small brook and set up a picnic blanket under a tree. Emmy had woken up early to make the sandwiches and pack the food – leaving Flora to collect plates, the lemonade and the cutlery.

The professor was leaning contently against the tree, with his hat slightly crooked. Emmy was spread out taking up most of the blanket and Luke and Flora were a little way off chatting quietly about something. They'd just finished all of the food from inside the basket and everyone, including Luke, was stuffed.

"Anyone want some tea?" asked Emmy – pulling herself up. She was starting to feel a little cold as a breeze was starting up, and tea – as everyone knows – is the best way of warming oneself up.

The professor sat to attention after hearing the one word he loved so much. "Of course, thank you Emmy" he said quickly – without thinking.

Luke had felt the cold breeze as well – but instead of thinking tea it made him look towards the lonely hill in the middle of the sheep paddock. Flora noticed the direction he was looking in and something shifted in her mind.

"Do you want to go over there and investigate, Luke?" she asked – her eyes burning as bright as fire.

"If you don't mind" he replied, not noticing her shift in attitude "We're just going for a walk – we won't be long" he called out to the professor.

They stood up in unison and climbing over fences and running through paddocks they came to the hill. Luke walked up to one of the sheep and tried to initiate conversation.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

"Huh? Flora, did you say something?"

"No" she smiled back at him sweetly. Luke nodded slowly and gave up trying to talk to the sheep – it was far more interested in the grass on the other side of the fence.

"Can you hear that sound?" he asked – changing the subject.

"What sound?" she said, still smiling.

"The trickling of water?" he asked – beginning to get a little freaked out by Flora's non-stop smiling. But why was he so worried? She smiled all the time anyway.

"No" she laughed.

_To fetch a pail of water_

Luke shrugged and pretended that he wasn't as scared as he was feeling. Just one foot after the other… he whispered to himself as he placed his first foot on the sudden edge of the hill. It was a very steep slope…

It didn't take anymore than two steps before he realised it would be easier to crawl up the hill. He placed his hands on the ground – feeling very self conscious of Flora smiling at him – and pulled himself up. He continued scrambling up the hill in this way noticing that the sound of water was getting louder.

The grass under his hand was sharp and short, and he found it beyond difficult to get a good grip. He, instead, had to bury his fingers in the dry soil to make a decent hand hold.

He only looked behind him once, to see Flora just behind him. She was moving at the exact same speed as him, but she wasn't finding it anywhere near as difficult as he was.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown_

Luke finally found the hill flattening out. He was at the top – finally. He stood up unsteadily and looked over the English countryside. A little way off he could see the professor and Emmy quietly sipping tea, and just below him he could see the uncomfortable looking sheep. In the distance was a little village with some people walking around what looked to be a market. The sky was clear apart from a few small round white clouds hovering on the horizon line.

He turned behind him to find the water source – but all he saw was Flora. She was uncomfortably close and he took a step backwards – while she took a step forwards. She was still smiling.

Luke felt the lack of any substance under his foot and desperately grabbed out in front of him. His finger caught on Flora's dress.

_And Jill came tumbling after_


	2. Chapter 2

Luke felt himself fall down the hill, and was completely incapable of stopping himself. One moment he was standing on solid ground, and the next he was tumbling and bouncing. He thought it would never stop – until he heavily hit the ground.

_Up Jack got and home did trot_

He pulled himself up and put his hand to his head. It hurt – to say the least. He stumbled past the sheep and fell over the fence. He couldn't run as the bouncing hurt too much, so he just stumbled along.

_As fast as he could caper_

"Luke! My boy, whatever happened to you!" cried the professor as he came stumbling towards the picnic blanket. Luke couldn't reply as his head was thumping, instead he fell forwards into the professors arms.

"Quick, Emmy!" demanded the professor as he laid Luke on the picnic blanket.

_And went to bed and bound his head_

Emmy handed over a wet cloth – covered in cold tea – which the professor gently tied around Luke's head. The cold cloth was soothing to Luke's head – but it still hurt a little.

_With vinegar and brown paper_


	3. Chapter 3

Luke felt the world blurring a little bit – it was getting colder and the cold cloth wrapped around his head didn't help. Emmy was biting her lip nervously and – but Luke pretended not to notice – that she was rubbing the professors back.

"Do you know where Flora is – we need to leave!" cried the professor at some point. Luke cringed at how loud his voice was and the professor immediately started apologising. Emmy told him to shut up, and that he wasn't doing anyone any good by complaining. The professor looked a little shocked and was about to say something in retort before they all heard laughing.

_When Jill came in how she did grin_

The professor and Emmy turned towards Flora. The professor looked relieved at first and said "Flora, my dear! Thank god you're safe". But Emmy didn't look quite so happy.

Flora saw Luke, who was lying motionless wrapped in the picnic blanket and with a wet cloth around his head.

_To see Jacks paper plaster_

"Flora, stop laughing right this instant! Luke is badly hurt" she reprimanded. Flora stopped laughing – but she still had a large smile plastered on her face.

"I know. I pushed him" she said – still smiling like an idiot. The professor was watching her closely now. "You two love him so much – but what about me? You always forget about me. Especially you Emmy, you would have persuaded the professor to leave without me if I hadn't turned up"

_Mother vexed did whip her next_

"Be quiet right this instant – Flora. You're being unreasonable" argued Emmy.

"No!" screamed Flora. And she flew at the professor – whatever her aim was she didn't achieve it. Emmy got in the way and gladly put her foot to Flora's stomach. Sending her flying.

"I'm giving you attention, Flora. Happy now?' she asked, as she pulled Flora up into an arm-lock. "Come on, professor. Luke needs a doctor, and Flora needs a counsellor"

The professor straightened his hat and bundled Luke up in his arms.

_For causing Jack's disaster_

**Thanks for reading my… long… one-shot… I don't know if that even works. But thanks all the same. This is what happens when I can't sleep – I had this nursery rhyme stuck in my head and I was thinking about Luke and Flora at the same time and then this just kind of appeared. Then it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So since it asked so nicely, I just had to write it! **


End file.
